


Bleeding Hearts On Broken Time

by Iwritepornasahobby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Bad Attempts at Humour, Bad Puns, Everyone is Dead, M/M, So many flashbacks, The Main Characters Are Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritepornasahobby/pseuds/Iwritepornasahobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero dies in a Freak car accident and ends up in 'The Land Of The Dead' where he meets Gerard who explains that if he so chooses he may stay alive, but he must find his way back home. The choice is easy for Frank until he starts to fall for Gerard, who has long ago forfeited his right to go back, Frank has to learn what it means to let go and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The World Ends I'll Go Down With It

"I can't believe my little Frankie is all grown up" Linda Iero exclaimed excitedly jolting her son from his daydreams. Frank turned his head so he was no longer staring out the window of the moving car.

 

"Yeah Ma I am, Is dad coming to the graduation?" Frank asked sheepishly. It had been ages since he had seen him and didn't think he would miss something as huge as his only child graduating high school.

 

"I think so" She responded tapping the steering wheel absently. Frank nodded and relaxed staring out of the car once again. He turned on the radio and Blink-182 automatically streamed through the speakers.

 

Without another word Frank saw a car swerve over the boundary. Franks' mom let out a scream and swerved to try to avoid it. They still collided with a sickening crunch. Frank couldn't think and all he could smell was burning metal and, it couldn't be, flesh. He heard a loud screeching and then nothing. Everything stopped and he could see nothing.

 

"I'm dead" Was the last thing Frank thought before he was.

                                 *

 

Frank tried to breath but he couldn't, yet he didn't feel like he needed to. He tried to open his eyes but even that seemed out of his capability and scenery eventually came to view. It was odd for Frank, he couldn't believe or comprehend what was happening.

 

But that didn't change it, he couldn't breath and  beautiful scenery was laid out before him. Trees that looked white but not from snow, it looked more like a dense fog clung to the trees. He didn't feel like his eyes were open but he was still seeing quite clearly. 

 

Then Frank's attention was drawn to a person stood, closer to levitating, in front of him. The boy had black hair that draped just over one eye. 

 

" I'm dead aren't I?" Frank asked and  it resounded quietly. Had he still had one he would have felt sick to his stomach.

 

"Yes, Welcome to The Land Of The Dead" the person responded and it almost looked like he was smiling. But that couldn't be. 

 

"What do you mean Land Of The Dead? Is the heaven? Are you god?" He asked timidly. The boy just giggled and shook his head.

 

"No, this is just where everyone goes, it's difficult" the boy shook his head and he looked disappointed. "I'm Gerard and I'm hear to help you adjust.... Or to leave" he said his voice sounding sad or disappointed. Frank couldn't believe it He could go back, could go home.

 

"Wait, why are you the person to help me?" Frank asked confused, clinging to hope that he was just in a coma or passed out but not dead. 

 

"The last person you know who died always greets you" The boy muttered sighing. The overall disappointment in his eyes was apparent. 

 

"I don't know you..." Frank muttered completely riddled with confusion.

 

"You don't remember me, you do know me though, it has been a while." He said reaching out and touching Frank's face.

"Mikey's missed you so fucking much, he'll be crushed" He continued almost wistfully and he looked close to tears. 

 

"I... I don't know who you are" Frank said timidly almost frightened of this boy. He couldn't have been dead. He couldn't be. He had to be fucking dreaming because this all was fucking weird. 

 

"Gerard Way, Frank, I'm Gerard Way. The question though, is if you want to stay or not" Gerard queried shyly. Frank was confused and angry and he didn't know what was going on.

 

"I want to leave. I want to go home. Wait if you can leave then why didn't you?" Frank couldn't remember much about Gerard, not even how they met, but he did remember Gerard to be a fairly lively artist who loved his family. It didn't make sense to Frank.

 

"Well, I killed myself a few months ago. I found that people were better off without me and decided to not go back..." Gerard whispered trailing off at the end his voice losing most emotion, besides the melancholy tone he seemed to maintain.

 

"R....Really? You killed yourself, what about Mikey...." Frank asked vaguely recalling Gerard mentioning someone named Mikey. Gerard just laughed bitterly.

 

"Frank, I was a drug addict and a fucking alcoholic. I popped depression pills like they were fucking candy. But when I died, my brother got clean, he knew what all of that did to me. I may be dead but I know if I wasn't he would be"


	2. The Memories That Are Forever Gonna Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that's all I have to do?" Frank asked him his voice rising a bit at the end. Gerard nodded smirking, at least that's what it looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention a short-lived realationship between Frank and Mikey, while I simply mentioned it here I will give actually depth to it later

"A...Are you sure, I mean how do you know?" Frank asks a twinge of curiosity in his voice. Frank was still a bit well bothered by this whole situation. He felt like he was tripping or drunk and he just didn't know what to think. 

 

"Well that's a fun one," Gerard starts clearly about to launch into a large discussion "See the thing is before you can well live again you have to see how you impacted the world and people around you. Stalin, Hitler, Charles Manson, they all had to see what they inflicted on the world but also what happens when they die, long run and short term, which is why that aren't still alive. For me well, I saw my brother sobbing over my dead body, his voice wrecked a...and then I saw him go to AA and rehab and I saw him doing okay, its only been a few months but he'll be okay soon" His voice cracked at the end and Frank couldn't help but wonder if you can cry when you're dead.

 

"Oh, so if I want to go home I have to see my life all over again?" Frank asked gingerly waiting for Gerards' voice to go back to normal.

 

"No, only really big parts where you impact people. Like if you had a bunch of one night stands and broke a bunch of people's hearts or you talked someone out of suicide or you did anything that created a ripple effect beyond yourself, but also things important to you, important events that you shaped you or set the layout for who you were" Gerard mumbled still visibly upset. Frank gets caught on the 'were' part because well holy shit he's dead. Gerard tries to continue but his voice cracks and he stops for a minute.

 

"Anyway big things to you, things like the first time you had sex or the first time you met your best friend or" Gerard added the last bit as an after thought "Or when you had sex with Mikey and you stopped talking all together" The last part hit Frank like a fucking train and something clicked in his mind. Every memory had been sort of fuzzy up until this point like being dead had wiped his mind clean.

 

But now Frank remembered clearly. He'd met Mikey Way when he was seven or eight and was frequently in the hospital because of his shitty ass lungs. At that point he shared a room with Mikey and they would play Dungeons and Dragons or Read comic books that Mikey would always happily say he got from his big brother Gee. When they both got out of the hospital they spent a lot of time with Gerard who was four years older and didn't have many friends.

 

As they got older Frank vaguely recalled that Gerard went from a sorta dark guy who drew comic books, occasionally for Frank and Mikey, to a more withdrawn guy and they spent less time together. When he was sixteen Frank stopped talking to the Way brothers all together but Frank couldn't even remember why. It was all very odd for Frank to suddenly recall because his memories with the Way brothers, well there were so many that forgetting them should have been fucking impossible. Yet, he managed to.

 

"So that's all I have to do?" Frank asked him his voice rising a bit at the end. Gerard nodded smirking, at least that's what it looked like. 

 

"That's it kiddo, we aren't going to go through all of your memories at once, but time doesn't exist here so you aren't going to be gone for like years or something and suddenly just appear, instead it'll be like you never died" Gerard explained and Frank was starting to wonder if he just liked telling Frank shit he didn't know because he was once again smirking. 

 

"Oh" Frank mumbled trying to wrap his head around everything he's recently been told. 

 

"Come on then, let's take a walk, I mean there's more to The Land Of The Dead than reliving what's already happened" Gerard said smirking once again and leading Frank into what previously looked like an abyss but was now gaining form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading feel free to leave comments or something guys


	3. I've Already Run Out Of Titles

The area was sparse but bright. It was like the woods that Frank took to Hiding in when he was younger and his parents were prone to bickering. It was bright and trees reached up to the sky with a small empty area right in the middle with the sun shining down right onto a rock with 'Frank' carved into it. 

 

"See the thing about being dead is it's only what you make of it Frank" Gerard said smiling and motioning for him to follow him into the woods. "You can do or see anything with anyone, as long as they're dead of course"

 

"Is that why we're at the woods then?" He asked fighting through the brush and overgrown trail to keep up with the nimble Gerard.

 

"Yep, this is the place you enjoyed most, even if you wouldn't admit it, it was the place you seeked solace" He responded almost flippantly kicking something out of the way grabbing Frank by the wrist to make him walk faster. "Almost there". 

 

"Where are we going?" Frank sighed. Frank had forgotten how Gerard would get when he got an idea in his head. Frank had forgotten the gleam in his eyes and that fucking grin that got under Frank's skin even if he couldn't figure out how or why.

 

"Really? You spent as long as you did in here and you don't know where we're going?" Gerard teased sort of giggling and pulling Frank forward more. Gerard wasn't wrong even if he did need help getting out there Frank Had spent an insane amount of time in the woods. 

 

Finally they stopped walking. Frank looked up to find his old tree house in its former glory. He and been six or seven when he built it and when he met Mikey and Gerard he'd spent the years sneaking out late at night so they could play Truth Or Dare in the beaten up wooden building. But now it looked almost better than when he'd first built it.

 

"I told you we could do literally anything, doesn't it look great?" Gerard said letting out a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update and that it's short but I started working on something else and got distracted


	4. And I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It looks fucking great" Frank responded in near awe. It was his tree house. It was his woods, his childhood. God it was fucking amazing.

"It looks fucking great" Frank responded in near awe. It was his tree house. It was his woods, his childhood. God it was fucking amazing.

"I know" Gerard retorted with that same tone of voice. The were both grinning like idiots and Gerard just barely reached out to touch Frank's arm before quickly retracting it. He cleared his throat (Can you even clear your throat when you're dead? Frank didn't know and decided to ask later).

"Wanna climb up there?" Gerard was grinning as he asked the question and already began his descent to the top via the small hanging latter. So Frank, of course, scrambled behind him. When he reached the top Gerard was already inside sat crosslegged with his hair covering one of his eyes. 

Frank walked over to sit slightly across from Gerard. He looked tired to Frank who of course was wondering if you even needed to sleep when you're dead. Gerard sighed and pushed the hair from his eyes before leaving his hands to rest in his lap. 

"I've missed you, it gets lonely up here, but I saw everyone else before I died, so I have memories of them. I can remember what they look like, but you, it's been a couple years... Oh I didn't mean to.... Sorry" He trailed off eventually, his voice laced with a nostalgic melancholy. He smiled sadly at Frank, who was dumbstruck by the last coherent part he could hear. Gerard had missed him. 

"It's fine Gerard, what did you mean though, about the memories?" Frank questioned his voice timider than usual.

"Well, after you've adjusted you'll notice that your memories are as clear as when you died. It stays like that, I have so many memories of Mikey and Ray but I was so drugged out near the end that a lot of things I remember of you are fuzzy, or just plain weird, like a bad trip," Frank nodded in understanding at all of this and Gerard shifted awkwardly "Or dreams of you."

Frank could only let out a small 'Oh' and a nervous giggle. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck for a couple minutes. Both boys just sat in silence, simply staring at each other.

"I missed you too" Frank stated slicing through the silence as best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long and it's so short but I had exams and I'm still recovering, I'll try to update on Monday if I can, thank you for reading and as always hope you enjoyed this  
> (Also yo a blink-182 reference in the chapter title)


	5. The End Of My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, what happened… I mean I know you uhh k-killed,” Another shudder rippled through his body at the thought of Gerard on the floor motionless and cold. “But what happened when you died?” Frank only encountered black but Gerard likely, no matter how fucking horrible the thought was, died slowly.

They say there for a while, the silence enveloping yet not overpowering. Frank stared at Gerard who stared right back at him. Frank wanted to hug him, to do something to make him feel well better. Despite that they couldn’t say anything, It didn’t fit. But, someone had to break the silence.

“H-How long exactly have you b...been ya know….” Frank mumbled cutting himself off at the end. He flinched slightly and Gerard let out a sorta sigh that made Frank shudder.

“Dead? A few months, time doesn’t affect me, so I mostly stopped caring” Gerard responded shrugging slightly and Frank could only respond by nodding.

“Oh, what happened… I mean I know you uhh k-killed,” Another shudder rippled through his body at the thought of Gerard on the floor motionless and cold. “But what happened when you died?” Frank only encountered black but Gerard likely, no matter how fucking horrible the thought was, died slowly. 

“Well i heard screaming and I… I remember M-Mikey grabbing me and crying, but I wasn't there, couldn't speak or move and everything was so loud and bright, and then there was nothing. And well then I remember Grandma pulling me into a hug” Gerard said his voice shaking slightly, and when Frank looked closer he was shaking. He looked so close to tears, and Frank had seen him cry multiple times when they were younger, but he always had Mikey to help if it got too difficult.

"That's fucking... That's rough" Frank said, offering the small consolation that he could manage. 

"Yeah..." Then came that bitter laugh again that made Frank think he didn't regret it. The thought made his stomach flip and he looked down, just so he wouldn't have to look Gerard in the eyes. 

"Frank? Are you umm... Are you ready to look at your m-memories... And g-go back? " Gerard inquired quietly, the sound still managing to reverberate through the small tree house. Frank could see that he was still shaking and felt bad about leaving. But he just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry I just keep getting writers block and can't write anything and yeah sorry, but thank you guys for reading despite my being unreliable, maybe tell me what you think so far


	6. If You Had The Chance To Pick Me Up Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hear what people are thinking? What the fuck, how does that even..." Frank babbled on and on with an unbelieving tone

"So Frankie," Gerard cut himself off with the notice of the nickname. "Err... Frank, when we look at memories we're going to see them together... Like we'll be looking in together if that makes sense. Uh you also might be able to hear what people are thinking" Gerard mumbled the last bit and anxiously but at his fingernail.

"Hear what people are thinking? What the fuck, how does that even..." Frank babbled on and on with an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah, not always though, so if you only see what's going on, don't worry about it" Gerard assured him smiling and grabbing his hand. "By the way it might feel like we're there in the room" 

"Thank you Mr. Exposition" Frank joked making Gerard let out a giggle. It wasn't a low guttural chuckle, but it wasn't a high cackle either. It was like he was laughing to himself rather than between both of them.

"I know this is all gonna be weird the first time" Gerard finished still recovering from the fit of giggles.

"I get it, shut up... Seriously do you just like the sound of your voice" Frank chastised him and Gerard slightly flinched away. He thought he would have to apologize for being such an asshole but Gerard collected himself quickly and laughed.

"Yep. Now close your eyes" Gerard commanded pointing at Frank, who just mumbled something about how he should buy him dinner first. "I heard you Frankie" He lilted flicking Frank's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short chapter and happy Valentine's day or happy Saturday or happy 'let's read a bunch of porn' day, whatever you call it have a great day, and I know I really need to work on making the chapters longer


	7. If You Had The Chance To Pick Me Up Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name's MikeyWay, What's yours? What happened to you? Why are you here? I fell out of a tree and broke my arm see" Mikey rambled on as he shook his arm about. Frank looked over to see Gerard smiling at the memory.

"So you know my conditions then?" Frank responded closing his eyes like he was asked to. He wiped hair away from his face and Gerard let out a hum touching his forehead. Frank felt like he'd been jolted into another dimension, like he'd been torn away from the land of the dead.

"You can open them" Gerard said and Frank eased his eyes open. He looked around and saw a hospital room. He was about eight and was lying in one of the beds letting out loud hacking coughs. Frank knew he had bronchitis and that he was going to meet Mikey now.

"I don't... Why now Gee... Er Gerard" Frank asked him quietly.

"You'll see Frankie" He responded with that fucking smirk again, and Frank softened slightly as he felt his stomach do flips. As they were talking and Frank was distracted the small form of a young Mikey Way entered the room. 

His glasses rested at the tip of his nose and had he been wearing them like a fucking normal person they likely would've been been covered by his hair. He had on a too large t-shirt with the words 'The Smiths' written on it. His arm was in a cast and he was talking and talking but neither of the Frank's knew if he was talking to him.

"My name's MikeyWay, What's yours? What happened to you? Why are you here? I fell out of a tree and broke my arm see" Mikey rambled on as he shook his arm about. Frank looked over to see Gerard smiling at the memory. 

"Oh I'm Frank Iero, I've got bronchitis" He said coughing almost on cue "But it's cool, I get it a lot anyway" Frank grinned at Mikey and shrugged. Mikeys eyes were sparkling.

"That's cool, I like you, we should be friends" The younger Frank blushed and covered his face partially with his hands. Mikey kept on grinning and Frank smiled just thinking about all the memories. 

"Yeah we should, I like you too" Frank responded grinning but was cut short when he was hit by a coughing fit. Had his mom or dad been there they would have patted his back and kissed his forehead but visiting hours were over and they were likely only in the waiting area. 

Mikey looked slightly frightened but he quickly scrambled from his hospital bed with a small thud and climbed in Frank's. He patted Frank's back with his good arm and Gerard was smiling.

"S'Okay Frank, I'm gonna stay right here" Frank smiled as the fit ended as did the older Frank feeling a twinge of nostalgia.   
"Go to sleep Frank, I'm gonna stay right here"

Frank nodded and yawned. His eyes started to droop as he felt Mikey lay on his stomach and drape his good arm across Frank. 

The older Frank couldn't figure out how this worked into who he'd affected in his life until he heard Mikeys final thought before drifting off to sleep. 

I'm glad I jumped out that window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep disappearing but I keep getting distracted by other projects, and this is really hard to write, also I went to see Frank on Thursday night and I haven't recovered yet any who hope you guys liked it and I'm making some fucking sense


End file.
